Unusual Confessions
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: Grace is in love with Rigsby. She doesn't want to admit it. Jane gets bored. What happens? Well...


**A/N: This is probably going to seem very OOC on Grace's part, but don't worry, I haven't lost my mind, please give it a chance, you'll understand better closer to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

Lisbon sighed. The team was eating 'Closed Case Ice Cream.' It had been Grace's idea. She thought that the close of the Red John case deserved a little more than pizza.

Lisbon had already eaten, and so, she was filling out paperwork.

It was hard to believe. Thirteen years of chasing this guy. Thirteen years, and he was finally caught. Well, dead, but that was just a technicality. It had been ruled as self-defense. Lisbon agreed, and so Jane was off the hook, both legally and with his friends.

_They look like they are having so much fun out there, _Lisbon noted. Finally, she decided she could go back out there and visit. Paperwork could wait.

She stepped out of her office, and Jane's face lit up. "Oh, hey Lisbon. You're just in time! Grace?"

He reached over and tapped her shoulder.

Lisbon watched, suddenly nervous, as Grace stood up. The look on her face looked like she had just remembered something, but now it looked determined. Grace walked up to Rigsby, who looked slightly startled as well.

"Wayne?"

_Ok, what's going on? She doesn't call him 'Wayne' when I'm watching, she just doesn't._

Grace took a deep breath and said, "Wayne, I love you, and I miss you. In all of the time I spent with Craig, all I could think about was how much I missed you."

Rigsby's eyes widened, as did Lisbon's. She couldn't believe it! Grace was making a confession of love here? Now? _And why doesn't Jane look surprised?_

Suddenly, something dawned on her. She pushed the idea out of her mind. _There's no way Jane would-_

"Wayne, I miss you so much, and I know I broke your heart when I broke up with you, and I am so, so sorry. And when you told me that you still loved me, I…I just thought, 'What did I ever do to deserve you?' You're so sweet, and you just wanted me back. It didn't matter to you that I broke your heart, you still wanted me, still loved me. I couldn't believe it. That's why I didn't say anything then, and after that…it never seemed like a good time. I was engaged to Craig, and besides, the rules…I just couldn't say anything. But I am now, and if you are still willing…"

_Ok, _Lisbon decided, _I'm convinced. _"Van Pelt, stop." She said it loudly and clearly, because she knew that if she was right, saying it any other way wouldn't matter.

She walked over to Grace quickly, shooting Jane a look that said 'Seriously?' on the way.

She reached out and took a very startled Grace's hand. She felt her pulse, and found all she needed to know.

She let go and turned to Jane. "Really? You couldn't help yourself, could you? Now, get her out of this trance. NOW!"

Grace frowned. "I'm not hypnotized, Boss."

Lisbon turned back to her and said sharply, "You just made a confession of love in the middle of the bull-pen, in front of all of us, and your pulse-rate is steady as a rock. You're hypnotized."

Grace blinked. Before she had time to process what Lisbon had said, Lisbon had turned back to Jane and said, "I'm serious. Get her out of it. Now!"

Jane shrugged and stood. "You really aren't a romantic, are you, Lisbon? You know, you are pretty smart, though. Figuring out that I'd hypnotized Grace? Genius."

"Thanks?" Lisbon replied tentatively, worried about where this was headed.

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "Very smart. Smart enough to figure out what the trigger is to wake Grace up. Why don't you do that?"

Lisbon frowned. "I thought that would be like you and I playing Marco Polo in the Atlantic?"

He shrugged. "Well, normally, it would, but this time, it should be easy."

She groaned. "Jane, come on."

He shook his head. "You can figure it out." He then lay down on his couch and closed his eyes.

Lisbon sighed and closed her eyes thoughtfully. _Easy, huh? How on earth could this be easy?_

Grace, who had been watching this whole exchange silently, now said, "Guys, this is important. Wayne…"

Suddenly, Lisbon heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw Rigsby walking toward Grace quickly. _He's not going to…he better not kiss her. She's going to be shaken up enough when she wakes up without him doing that. _

To her relief, he didn't. He simply squeezed Grace's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered, and she kind of frowned.

_Of course, _Lisbon thought, _her shoulder. That's what Jane tapped right before Grace started talking._

Suddenly, Grace's cheeks turned dark red. "I-um-I need to-" She turned to go, but Rigsby caught her arm.

She tried to pull away. "Rigsby, let go. Please, I need to-" He pulled her up against his chest. She tried to pull away for a few moments more, before giving up, and simply staying there, tears running down her cheeks.

Rigsby held her tightly, using one hand to stroke her hair.

He glanced up at Lisbon, a desperate look in his eyes. She glanced at Jane, before sighing. "Go ahead," she mouthed.

Rigsby gently caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. She looked into his eyes, and he leaned in. His lips touched hers, and she smiled softly, relief filling her. _Apparently he still loves me, and Boss isn't too upset. Good. I'm glad. I'll have to remember to either hit or thank Jane, though. _

Suddenly, they heard Cho cough, and pulled away. She was still blushing, but it wasn't nearly as deep. Lisbon sighed. "You know the drill. No holding hands, no soulful looks-"

"No kissing in the office," Grace and Rigsby finished together.

Cho sighed. He monotonously said, "Good. One office romance down, one to go."

Everyone stared at him in confusion for a moment, before his meaning dawned on them.

Lisbon blushed. "Cho, that's it: You have stakeout duty for a month."

Cho shrugged. "Worth it."

Grace couldn't help but giggle, and soon Rigsby, Jane, and even Lisbon followed suit. What else was there to do?

**A/N: Hmmmm….Couldn't resist. So, what did you think?**


End file.
